Takara Asano
Name: Asano, Takara Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Sophomore (10th) Extra Curricular Activity: Gymnastics, Archery Club School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Takara wears a plain black, spaghetti strap tank top beneath a grey-ish green jacket. The jacket itself has a stiff collar which leaves the front of her throat and collar-bone open. On her right arm, is what looks to be a light weight rope wrapped around her arm in random directions, seemingly holding up the right sleeve of the jacket. Upon her left shoulder is a spiked shoulder pad, which, well, really serves no purpose. She wears a simple black skirt that stops just a little above mid-thigh. Her footwear consists of black combat boots that reach up to just a little beneath mid-thigh. Takara usually wears her hair up in a mock bun with a few strands of hair sticking out and held up by beaded and ringed ties. Her bangs are generally a mess, but a clean mess as her eyes are visible through the mess of slate blue hair. With dark, crimson colored eyes, contacts obviously, Takara generally hides all emotion from her eyes. Though, her eyes usually hold a bored, sleepy look to them that make her seem all too relaxed for comfort. She is about five foot six inches in height, not real tall, but taller than others girls she has hung around with. She is nimbly built, and weighs a mere one-hundred and twenty- eight pounds. Around her neck is a necklace that wraps around it three times and hanging on the necklace is a small, silver penticle. She has three, silver, small loop earrings on both ears. Her bust size is a bit larger than average, her waist is rather skinny, and her legs are slim and appealing to the eye. Biography: Born in the city of New York, Takara was born a couple weeks early, fortunately with no problems... physically that is, not to mention her family was prosperous. As a child, she was always smaller than the others her age. Her mother was always there for her, and so was her father, but when she was about six years old, her mother ran off with another man. Her father was devastated, and she rarely saw him smile anymore. By time she was fourteen, she was one of the toughest girls in her class, and sometimes was referred to as a pyscho bitch. She had self-taught herself how to fight, and had grown quite flexible, thus when she got into high school she joined the gymnastics team. Half way through her freshman year, on one cold, rainy day, the office called her out of her class. What she found out, caused her world to come crashing down on her. Her dad had been found in their garage with his car running; he had finally committed suicide over his wife leaving him. She gave up in school, her once near great grades, all straight A's except for one B, plummetted to C's and D's. She was forced to move in with one of her dad's sisters and had to transfer schools, which, just so happened to be Barry Coleson High... Other: Takara is normally a person who doesn't much care for others, and would much rather kill them than make friends. Though, she tends to make a few exceptions with few people, mainly those who aren't so cliche. She can also be quite arrogant and flirtatious. Number: 333 The above biography is as written by Kuroiraishu. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Weapon: Butcher's Knife Conclusion: Would someone tell me what it is about Barry Coleson High School that causes it to be the depression-central of the entire United States? There are enough punks and enough miserable kids here that any pity I might have on any of them for enrolling them in SOTF is completely erased. This girl seems like a loose cannon. Perhaps she'll get in a few fights, kill a few people. Maybe even survive to the end... Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Deliberate collar detonation Collected Weapons: Butcher's Knife (issued weapon) Allies: Toby Valerik, Chance Burton, Sidney Crosby Enemies: Drew Lynn, Angelina Kaige, Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau, Elijah Rice Mid-Game Evaluation: Takara's game began in the woods alongside the river, where she encountered the trio of Sidney Crosby, Toby Valerik, and Chance Burton after a bit of aimless wandering. The group didn't appear to be hostile, but Takara was reluctant to trust them, especially considering the carnage they were currently surrounded by. The trio's friendly demeanor was unwaivering, however, and Takara eventually began to drop her guard. The group's original plans were to head to the warehouse and hopefully find a way off the island, but when the warehouse just as suddenly turned danger zone, the trio, now a quartet with the addition of Takara, was forced further downriver. It was there that they encountered the group who had just hightailed it from the warehouse turned danger zone -- Adam Dodd, Amanda Jones, Jill Gatling, and Martyn Ferdinand. Feeling a bit uncomfortable around the group, Takara opted to follow Sidney into the clearing just in time to stumble upon the desecrated body of Madelaine Shirohara. Only moments later Amanda Jones fell to a bullet intended for Sidney, and Takara could only look on in shock at the scene unfolding before her. It was Toby who decided that it was only right to bury the two girls -- and with that, the group began the grueling task of digging graves using only the tin cans they were provided with in their daypacks. Upon finishing Madelaine's burial, the group was interrupted by a new presence in the area -- Kousaka Takeda. Sensing that the boy posed a threat to her allies, Takara approached him in an effort to seduce him and end things on a more "peaceful" level than to execute him in cold blood. Vince Samsa soon joined the party, but Takara paid him no mind, instead refusing to take her eyes off of Kousaka. With a little backup from the boys, Takara succeeded in unarming the threat, only to have his weaponry stolen by Vince, who took off in a sprint. The next thing Takara knew, bullets were flying. If not for the heroic efforts of Toby Valerik, she might well have fallen in the fray. Toby, however, had tackled her and received an injury for his efforts. Kousaka was, of course, still standing there, which enraged Takara all the more. It was Chance who dismissed the now weaponless boy and offered him a second chance at life, much to Takara's annoyance. The quartet found themselves in a debate about leaving the area, though their course of action was decided for them once the river turned into a danger zone, forcing them to flee to their next destination. That destination would be the makeshift hospital, and would also be the final resting place of half of the group. The carnage at the hospital was even worse than that of the river, but for the moment, it was their sanctuary. During their moment of peace, Takara set about bandaging up Sidney, who had been injured during the attack at the river. What happened next could only be described as horrific. The group was approached by a girl claiming to be a mute from Canada. When her plan fell through, the girl was revealed as terrorist Angelina Kaige, and in the struggle that ensued, Sidney accidentally shot Chance and ended his life. Takara went numb, watching in horror as Chance fell and Sidney and the terrorist fled. It was when terrorist Elijah Rice and Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau approached to clean house that Takara finally snapped. As Rice pointed his assault rifle at Toby, Takara charged at him without regard for her own safety. Takara might've expected a barrage of bullets from the terrorist's gun, but she hadn't expected the sole bullet from Drew Lynn's gun that shattered her shoulder. Despite the life-threatening injury, Takara refused to give in. The only thing that mattered now was protecting Toby -- making sure his life didn't end in this place. Clemence attacked her, and as Takara went to fight back, demanded the terrorist aide her in eliminating Takara. Takara took it upon herself to remove Toby from the battlefield. What she got for her efforts was an onslaught of bullet's from Rice's gun. It was at this point that Takara did the only thing that was left to do -- she drug her failing body up to Clemence and proceeded to detonate her own collar into the side of Clemence's leg. Post-Game Evaluation: Takara had the right idea -- she had no qualms about playing the game, no qualms about killing her fellow students -- but she was doing it for all the wrong reasons. Sure, she might not have had anything to go home to, but her selfless sacrifice for Toby Valerik was in vain anyway. Toby was gunned down by the very boy he'd left her for dead with at the hospital, the very boy who shot Takara in the shoulder. Guess Toby should've put more thought into who his true friends were. Memorable Quotes: "You call this a fucking game?! I'm not gonna play unless I'm forced into it! And if I'm forced into it, I'm gonna shove that fucking cigar Danya had into his fucking nose!" - Takara expresses her thoughts on the 'game' "Alright Toby. One, I don't care if that damn thing is off or not, it still looks pretty damn scary. Two, shoving a cigar up someone's ass won't hurt as much as going up the nose, seeing as its probably no larger than a dildo the way it is. And three, your not making a very good impression, in fact, your making me wish I'd have turned tail and run, but, well... seeing as I'm in a skirt... that wouldn't work very well..." '' - Takara sets Tobs straight on a couple things ''“Keep your hand in that bag, or you’ll lose something quite valuable.” - Takara puts it to Kousaka bluntly Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Takara, in chronological order. *Boy 121 - Start *Back To The Scene Of The Crime... *In Sight Of A Sanctuary Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Takara Asano. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students